


Keepsake

by shipping_slut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-ZA, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_slut/pseuds/shipping_slut
Summary: If Shane had lost the first keepsake, why not give him another one in the form a new memory? (I hate summaries).





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my smutty AU headcanon about Shane's 22 necklace. If you're new to these parts, yes, the smut is very explicit. Okay and so Rick is kinda sorta (really) cheating on Lori but this is *just* fic and I'm not in the mood to get all wordy and deep in my feels about it. If that's not your thang, feel free to hit that back button, no hard feels. 
> 
> **If the editing is terrible, Google Documents was being a grade A cunt. My apologies.

Rick put the cruiser in park and laid on the horn, allowing the obnoxious noise to wake up everyone that lived on his best friend’s street. Most mornings Rick didn’t even have to honk. Usually Shane already had one foot out the door by the time Rick pulled up, they’d been working together for so long that their schedule was carved into stone. Occasionally if Shane was running a bit behind Rick would have to honk once and the other man would appear, still snapping his gun belt and adjusting his walkie.

This time there was nothing. Attempt to ignore the stink eye from the elderly lady next door, Rick tried to the horn a few more times to no avail. It wasn’t the neighbors he worried about, after all what could they do? Call the cops? Rick and Shane were the cops. That was what Shane would’ve said anyway but Rick couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt when he exited the cruiser and gave the poor woman an apologetic nod. The sun had barely risen and he was already annoyed with his best friend.

He didn’t bother to knock, Rick never did. The two men had known each other far too long to bother with a knock on a door.a There wasn’t anything lurking inside that would show Rick. Shane was a permanent bachelor but the notches in his bedpost rarely stayed the night. Walking inside, Rick knew he might find his friend indisposed, but it wasn’t anything Rick hadn’t seen before.

Instead, Rick found a mess.

“Shane?” 

He yelled the word out, shut the front door behind himself, and stopped in his tracks to admire the chaos. If Shane hadn’t answered with a muffled yell from the bedroom, Rick might’ve worried. The couch cushions were tossed in the floor, the bookshelf had been ransacked, even the recliner looked as though it’d been pushed a few feet out of its normal spot.

“Shane?” Rick yelled again, growing impatient. They were going to be late. “What the hell are you doing?”

Once again Rick heard Shane holler something back but Rick didn’t understand a single word. Instead he side stepped the mess in the floor with a sigh, finally finding Shane in his bedroom, wearing nothing but his boxers and ripping that room apart too.

“You’re not even dressed?” Rick asked, watching Shane shake blankets out only to toss them across the room. 

“Do I look fucking dressed to you?” Shane snapped.

No, he most certainly didn’t but Rick kept his reply to himself. Besides the skin tight boxers briefs that clung to Shane’s muscular thighs, he wasn’t wearing a damn thing. Rick watched as Shane bent over and searched under the bed, his large shoulders blades stretching and flexing only for his hand to come up empty.

“What are you looking for?” Rick asked, walking around the room and giving a few blankets a kick with the tip of his boot. 

God only knew what lurked in Shane’s sheets, Rick wasn’t about to touch them.

“Your wallet? Your keys? Can’t it wait? We’re gonna be late,” Rick finally said, voicing his biggest concern out loud.

The last thing Rick wanted was their Lieutenant down his throat, especially not after the less than warm greeting he’d gotten from his wife already that morning. They’d been arguing again, although really it’d mainly just been Lori talking to herself. Rick never knew what to say when she got into one of her moods but he was sure he’d never say half the hurtful things she had. After a decade of marriage and one child together, Rick was starting to wonder if they had what it took for the long haul. The thoughts were all too complicated to dissect at 7am and Shane was only making it worse. 

Rick couldn’t imagine going home to tell Lori he’d been written up on top of everything else, nor did he want to. A happy wife made for a happy life and no morning coffee tasted as bitter as realizing he had neither.

“Shane c’mon, just get dressed. We’ll look for it later,” Rick pleaded.

His comment only fell on deaf ears. Shane brushed past him, going towards the bathroom, in what Rick could only assume was a mission to trash that room too. By the look of Shane’s wet dark hair he’d just gotten out of the shower and it amazed Rick how much damage a person could do in such a short amount of time. It also amazed him that after all this time Shane still smelled the way he had in highschool, like Irish Spring and Old Spice.

“What did you lose?” Rick asked, refusing to look at his watch. They weren’t late yet, but their morning stop for coffee would definitely have to wait. Whatever it was Shane was looking for, it needed to wait. Unless…

“Please tell me you didn’t lose your gun,” Rick said when Shane finally brushed by him again, back to tossing sheets and pillows.

“No, I did not lose my gun.”

“Then can’t it wait? We’re already running late.”

“For fuck’s sake Rick, no one is going to care if you’re late once in your life. Get that stick out of your ass and help me look.”

Biting his tongue, Rick threw in the towel. Arguing with Shane was less productive than arguing with a brick wall. And four eyes were better than two. 

“Might help if you tell me what I’m looking for,” Rick suggested, stuffing the cruiser’s keys in his pocket.

He’d been ready to help out but as soon as the words left his lips, Shane finally plopped down on the bed, accepting defeat. Rick knew his best friend and Rick wasn’t sure what Shane had lost but it was obviously important. Shane was a good cop. Despite his eventful private life and habit of cracking inappropriate jokes, Shane took their job seriously. It wasn’t like Shane to blow off his responsibilities. His bachelor lifestyle might have left him with few obligations but the ones Shane did decide to have in his life, he was loyal to.

“I can’t find the necklace,” Shane finally said, running a hand over the back of his head.

“What necklace?” But the moment Rick had asked he realized exactly what necklace, the only necklace Shane wore. In fact, the other man had worn it everyday since the day he’d gotten and Rick would know. Afterall, he’d been the one to give it to Shane. “Oh.”

“Yeah man, oh,” Shane replied, sounding less than impressed with Rick’s concern.

Senior year, right after a football game. Sports had never been one of Rick’s interests but he’d still went to all of Shane’s games before anything had ever happened, and especially after. Rick had given Shane the chain with the white gold 22 pendant after the last game he’d ever play for high school and a day hadn’t went by where it wasn’t still hanging loosely around Shane’s neck. Twenty-two had been Shane’s jersey number and it’d felt like the end of era, in more than one way.

Back then Rick had considered it an apology of sorts. Sorry that he’d met Lori, sorry that he couldn’t finish whatever it was that he and Shane had started, sorry that maybe he didn’t want to sacrifice his future career as a southern cop. Because Rick had known they would have to sacrifice those plans if anyone in their small, bigoted town got even a clue as to what happened when Shane slept over. There’d been a lot of sorrys wrapped up in that keepsake and Shane had held tightly to it, understanding the message without a grudge, wearing Rick’s chain of apologies with pride. Life had moved on, or so Rick had believed.

“When was the last time you had it?” Rick asked, coming to sit down next to his best friend on the bed Shane had destroyed.

“Last night, I think. Pretty sure I was wearin’ it with Andrea, it always dangles down on their face when I’m top,” Shane answered, the story pulling a grin out of him.

“You were just with Andrea on this bed?” Rick asked, rearrange himself so he now sat more closely to the edge.

“Oh fuck off, like that bothers you.”

Rick let the angry words slide and continued on, trying to ease his best friend’s mind.

“Maybe she has it.”

“I left a message but I doubt it. But why the fuck would she want my necklace? That’s some great detective work you did there, I can’t believe the county pays you for it.”

“Well,” Rick went on with an impatient sigh, “going to work won’t make it anymore lost. If the last place you had it was here, it’s gotta be here somewhere. Get dressed, go in, we can look for it tonight.”

“Is that all you care about?”

“My job? Yeah, Shane. And my wife. Lori will have my head if I tell her there’s disciplinary action.”

“You and Lori…”

Rick finally glanced Shane’s way just in time to see his best friend snort and shake his head, plopping himself back onto the mattress so that he was laying down.

“That is all you care about,” Shane confirmed. “Suck my dick, man.”

“Glady, if it’ll get you up and to work.”

Both comments had been a joke but the words hung in the air, the same way they always did when either of them mentioned anything pertaining to their past. Rick didn’t need to meet Shane’s eyes to know that Shane had cocked an eyebrow at him, daring Rick to follow through. 

Instead Rick glanced over Shane’s bare flesh, splayed out on the bed next to him - the wide shoulders, tan skin, tight six pack, and the band of the boxer briefs that wrapped snug around his strong waist. Rarely ever did Rick indulge his eyes but it was hard not to when Shane was wet and in his skivvies, stretched out before him. Not until his gaze landed on the bulge below Shane’s waist did Rick turn away and bite his lip. The black fabric might’ve blocked that view but Rick’s memory worked just fine.

Once again Rick heard Shane let out an obnoxious snort when he’d looked away, no doubt laughing at Rick’s refusal to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

“Let me guess, you and Lori got into it this mornin’, right?” Shane asked. And before Rick could even answer, Shane was off on one of his rants, positive he was correct. “She said somethin’ mean, you didn’t say shit back, and now you wanna scurry off to work and hide while I try to force the story outta ya and give you some advice over a cheeseburger and fries?”

What could Rick say? Shane really was right that time. The other man knew him too well.

“And to that I say suck my dick,” Shane repeated. 

Shane wasn’t actually upset. Just like Shane knew Rick, Rick knew Shane. His best friend was just being a smartass while he pouted. Pouted over a necklace that Rick had given him to remind Shane he still cared. For whatever reason Shane had held onto the damn thing for years and there Rick sat, once again putting Lori first. And usually, neither of them took issue with that. It was water under the bridge. Lori was like family to Shane, as was their son, Carl. 

Most of time Rick didn’t even think about Shane in that way anymore, they were both too distracted by adult life and new relationships. But it was hard not to when Shane was missing the one reminder left and he was spread out next to Rick, talking about sucking dick.

Glancing down, Rick checked his watch. 7:20am. They were officially late. No matter what happened, they’d stay late. Rick couldn’t undo the time spent in Shane’s apartment and according to the sheriff, late was late, no matter how many or few minutes.

“Fine,” Rick blurted out, daring a glance at Shane.

He was still lounging there, his dark eyes shooting towards Rick.

“Fine?”

“Fine,” Rick repeated.

“Fuck you, you ain’t got the balls.”

Was it bad that Shane hadn’t even needed to ask what Rick meant? But of course he didn’t. They were best friends, parents, ex-lovers. It didn’t help that Shane’s mind had probably been on the very same thing.

Rick weighed his options, but not for very long. His day was already down the drain, would one more thing really hurt? Lori would probably thank Shane if she ever found out, thank him for taking one for the team. But she wouldn’t ever find out. If the woman hadn’t learned anything in the past decade, she wouldn’t start now. Him and Shane already had so many secrets, what was one more? If Shane had lost the first keepsake, why not give him another one in the form a memory he’d never forget or expect?

There was also that spark of arousal in Rick’s gut, one that continued to grow every time his blue eyes glanced towards Shane.

“You’re so full of shit,” Shane finally said, but Rick knew it was actually an attempt to egg him on.

Except Rick wasn’t an insecure teenage boy anymore that needed to be teased into confronting his true emotions. Nor would a pissing contest work, not like it had the first time Shane had gotten his way. Rick didn’t need jabs about if he had the balls or not, all he needed was his own sexual arousal, arousal he was comfortable with, to force him to stand up and start unsnapping the gun belt around his waist. 

It was big and bulky, sure to get in his way.

“Holy fuck, you’re actually gonna do it,” Shane said and when Rick met his eyes he actually saw his best friend looking a bit impressed.

Shane’s brown eyes twinkled with mischief and it was so rare for Rick to be the one responsible for getting the two of them into something that he took great pleasure from Shane’s expression. And maybe Rick’s comfort with his sexuality had changed but little else had. When he finally climbed on the bed and straddled Shane’s knees it was like they were kids again.

Shane propped himself onto his elbows, his plump lips parting as Rick adjusted himself, getting comfortable.

“You’re serious?” Shane asked.

And Rick didn’t say a single word. 

Shane’s body had changed little since the last time Rick had ever been this close. He’d beefed up a little, filled out, but climbing on top of him felt exactly the same. Rick’s cock was already starting to stiffen in his uniform pants. How long had it been since he’d touched anything except a cold wife? Too long. He didn’t blame Lori for her supposed headaches at night but he couldn’t claim to love it about her either.

Finally, Rick caught Shane’s eyes and rubbed two hands down the other man’s thighs. Shane’s flesh was warm to Rick’s touch and Rick’s touch must’ve been warm to Shane’s flesh because already Shane’s cock was hardening under his boxer briefs, quickly coming to life as Rick rubbed over his thighs.

The nerves that had plagued Rick as a high schooler were nowhere to be found in adulthood. 

As an adult, Rick knew Shane even better and he also knew what he, himself, liked and it was easier to be confident when he finally stroked a hand over the hard bulge forming in Shane’s underwear. Experience worked wonders. Rick rubbed over Shane with an open palm, adding pressure at the base and slowly easing up at the tip, the same way he’d want someone to work him.

Already Shane was straining under the weight of Rick’s body. But Rick stayed put on Shane’s knees, refusing to let him stretch or buckle under the pleasure, forcing his best friend in place.

“Fuck,” Shane grunted and once again, Rick said nothing.

He looked towards Shane’s face and saw those dark brown eyes filled with arousal, something that had always made Shane look more sleepy than anything. It urged Rick on, seeing that familiar look in Shane’s eyes, forcing him to rub down Shane’s hard length again, this time making Shane grunt just as his cock throbbed under the thin fabric.

Feeling that shudder go through Shane’s body made one go through Rick too. Rick knew exactly what Shane was feeling and it made his own cock twitch and swell, starting to become a noticeable bulge in his khakis.

Keeping the pace, Rick continued to rub over Shane, until the shape of his cock was visible under the fabric, until there was a wet stain of the precum already starting to slowly seep through. Still on his elbows, Shane continued to watch and occasionally sigh or grunt, he’d never been the quiet type. Everything about Shane was large, from his personality to the dick straining against fabric, begging to be free.

And he’d always wanted to rush, Rick remembered that much. 

“C’mon,” Shane urged, clenching his thighs as his dick strained. “I thought you were worried about being late.”

“And I thought you weren’t,” Rick added, but pretending to go along with it.

With quick hands, Rick pulled the band of Shane’s underwear down just enough to free Shane’s dick and that musky scent of arousal immediately filled the room.

“Still manscaping, I see?” Rick asked, knowing the guys on the force teased Shane about it relentlessly, teasing that had never bothered Shane.

“No shit and you know you like it. Show me a person that likes pubes in their mouth and I’ll show you liar.”

Rick did like it but he didn’t answer. Shane was already well endowed but the lack of hair only highlighted his assets. 

He felt Shane’s thighs tensing again and before a hand could bury itself in Rick’s hair and push his head down, what Shane always did when he was impatient, Rick leaned over like he was finally about to pop the other man inside his mouth.

Instead, he kissed Shane’s bare stomach, right under his belly button. 

The action forced Shane’s ass off the bed, but of course his squirming got him nowhere. Rick knew he’d been expecting wet lips on his cock instead and the feeling on his sweaty stomach was nothing more than a tease. Again, Rick pressed his lips to Shane, straight down the line where his happy trail would’ve been, and all Shane could do was imagine that mouth on his dick. 

Rick’s own arousal was starting to get the best of him. There was something so intimate about kissing Shane in places that weren’t necessary and it only added fuel to the fire that had started between them over a decade ago. A blowjob was a blowjob. But dragging it out was something else entirely. But Rick liked the way his friend tasted, he especially liked when Shane moaned the second Rick cupped his nuts and kissed all the bare skin around the base of his cock.

The mattress was starting to squeek. It was all Rick could hear besides Shane’s heavy breathing and the sounds of his own efforts. Shane was trying to hardest to squirm under Rick but it was futile. Rick stayed on his knees, clutching his legs tight, and all Shane could do was finally fall flat on his back and grip his hands into fists. Rick’s grip on Shane’s balls was far more gentle than Shane’s pent up fists, every time his lips landed anywhere close to Shane’s length Rick would cup them a little tighter, making Shane swell and grunt.

“Rick…”

There was impatience in Shane’s plea, forcing Rick’s eye up. All he could see was Shane’s head tilted back, that hard jawline on display, sprinkled with just enough stubble. The only thing missing was that damn necklace that usually hung over Shane’s collarbone. Rick hadn’t heard his name on Shane’s lips sounding like that in so long and it was enough to finally press the same mouth Rick kissed his wife with against Shane’s base.

He was positive they both moaned.

Rick squeezed Shane’s balls because his own had just spasmed and licked Shane from bottom to top, stopping before he got to Shane’s needy head, forcing Shane’s cock to twitch and raise at the contact.

Again he did it but this time Rick didn’t stop Shane’s hands from gripping into his hair. The tugs on his scalp burned but Rick figured they were even. He’d teased Shane long enough and Shane was letting him know. 

With an open mouth, Rick lowered his lips over Shane’s sensitive tip and was immediately hit with the taste of the other man’s sweet fluid that was oozing out. Rick flicked his tongue a few times, more for his own sake, to spread the flavor, but also for Shane whose hips buckled at the sensation.

Sucking a dick was like riding a bike, it seemed Rick hadn’t forgotten the skill.

With his lips covering his teeth, Rick got Shane’s first few inches inside of his mouth and added the suction with his cheeks. Still, one hand was on Shane’s nuts, squeezing and rubbing every single time Shane’s dick pulsed. After making sure every inch of his burning, hard flesh was saturated, Rick bobbed until the head of Shane’s dick was hitting the back of his throat and Shane nails were digging at his scalp.

Rick would slacken his jaw when his mouth went down and add the pressure on the journey up, always rewarded with just a tiny taste of Shane’s precum. It was just a few drops the first couple of times until finally Rick had given his friend a steady leak, his rock hard dick pulsing every time Rick gave his head extra pressure and a few swipes of his tongue.

Once Shane was starting to pant, Rick popped him out of his mouth and switched it up.

Rick’s lips went towards Shane’s balls, taking little care when he sucked one into his mouth - Shane had always liked it a bit rough once he got going. And while he had suction there, his hand went back to Shane’s dick, stroking him hard and tight. Plenty of saliva had been left behind and Rick used it to his advantage, coating Shane’s dick once again in warm, wet, hard tugs.

By then they were both groaning. Rick’s cock was painfully hard and begging for release, just like Shane’s.

He felt Shane’s body starting to tense as it got closer to edge, his breathing shallow, and his thighs slippery with their sweat.

Replacing his hand with his lips yet again, Rick made no efforts to be quiet or neat. Shane was standing at full attention when Rick placed wet, sloppy kisses down his veiny flesh, making a mess before he finally slipped Shane back between his lips.

This time Rick sucked Shane hard and fast, only slowing down a little so he could bob on the head. Rick looked up to watch as Shane shut his eyes, his dark eyelashes fluttering from the pleasure. 

His abs were clenched and showing off every line of his six pack when Shane’s cock hardened in Rick’s mouth, letting Rick know he was right there. Following Shane’s body, Rick gagged when the tip of his dick hit the back of his throat, that first spurt of cum going down easy. Rick eased up a little so the next time Shane’s warm load filled his mouth, milking out every last drop.

Shane had always been the sensitive type. Right after a climax, Rick knew that ridge around the head of his best friend’s dick was extra sensitive and Rick flicked his tongue over it a few more times just to hear Shane moan from the agony.

When Rick finally lifted his mouth, Shane’s body was splayed out just like before, but this time it was sweaty and spent.

“Fuck,” Shane mumbled, finally lifting his head to meet Rick’s gaze, a shit eating grin plastered on his lips. “That was long overdue.”

Rick wished he could say the same. From where he was sitting, his bill was yet to be paid. Shane might’ve just emptied himself into oblivion but Rick still had that pressure in his stomach, aching for someone to come and release the valve. It was why his face fell at Shane’s next words.

“Get up so I can I get dressed,” Shane said, giving Rick’s ass a push with his knees.

“Get dressed?”

“Yeah, we’re late, ain’t we?”

That devious glint was back in Shane’s eyes and Rick knew Shane was intentionally torturing him.

When Shane gave him another playful nudge, Rick climbed off Shane’s body, just in time to hear a crunch under his boot. 

Of course it was Shane’s necklace. After everything that had just happened, of course Rick would find it unscatched under his heel, the chain unclasped but otherwise, perfectly in tact.

Rick physically ached when he bent down to get it, his cock was still swollen and uncomfortable in his jeans, with enough pent up frustration to make him grimace. 

“You still lookin’ for this?” Rick asked, holding it up while Shane righted his boxers briefs.

“Fuck yes.”

Shane snatched the chain as he sat up, already putting it back on his neck. 

“Nice, now I don’t even have to ask you to come back with me tonight to help look for it.”

Rick watched as Shane bit down on his bottom lip, understanding the other man’s intention.

“Youre...you’re serious?” Rick stuttered, watching as Shane got up and moved across his room, collecting pieces of his uniform.

“What, Rick? You said we were late. You said you wanted to chat about Lori. So c’mon.”

Shane was buttoning his pants when Rick felts Shane’s eyes glance towards him again and Rick had to give his friend credit...it was well played. Frustrating, but well played, in typical Shane Walsh fashion. 

“You’re really planning on making me wait twelve hours?” Rick asked, smiling despite the blue balls.

“Oh no,” Shane assured him, buttoning up his uniform top. “No, not twelve hours. See man, you found the necklace. And you of all people knows that it keeps the gay away, right?”

Shane was grinning and Rick couldn’t help but clench his jaws. It was a fair dig but it didn’t make Rick any less frustrated. 

“This is what you wanted,” Shane reminded him.

“You’re full of it,” Rick said, already walking away from the conversation. 

“What Rick? I’m just doing what you tell me, man. Get to work, keep your dick out my mouth, keep my dick out of your ass. Don’t run away, you know you’re still my best friend,” Shane teased.

By the time Rick got to the front door, Shane was catching up, his laughter filling the room as he finished assembling his uniform. Shane stuck a hand out and stopped Rick’s from opening the door, his eyes just as playful as the words that followed.

“Don’t worry. I might schedule a time to lose it again soon. You never know, right?”  
Shane was grinning and Rick couldn’t help but smile either. The next few hours were going to be utter torture while his body tried to wind down but he could find the humor in it. He had to.

“Who knows, maybe unlike you I won’t make you wait a decade,” Shane said before leading the way out, only turning back to cock that damn eyebrow in Rick’s direction.


End file.
